Nie płacz
by smoczekkoczek
Summary: Czasem prawda, którą ktoś odkryje o drugim człowieku, może rozedrzeć serce na kawałki. Auron x Rikku /One-shot


Uwaga! Alarm spoilerowy! Jeśli nie chcesz dowiedzieć się ważnych fabularnych elementów gry Final Fantasy X nie czytaj.

* * *

Spoglądała na niego przerażona, ręce jej drżały, a w oczach zbierały się łzy. Prawda, która dotarła do niej tej nocy sprawiała jej fizyczny ból, czuła jak jej serce bije zbyt szybko, a oddech jest nierówny. Nie mogła znieść, że on stoi tam niewzruszony, całkowicie spokojny, wiatr poruszał lekko jego czerwonym płaszczem. Chciała krzyczeć, chciała go uderzyć, za to że im nie powiedział, ale milczała, była niezdolna do wydania z siebie choćby dźwięku. A może to była nieprawda? Może jej spostrzeżenia nie były słuszne? Przecież dlatego tu go zaciągnęła, obudziła go w środku nocy i zabrała w miejsce, w którym nikt ich nie usłyszy.

-Jesteś nieodesłanym prawda? –jej łamiący się głos przerwał ciszę Drzew Macalania.

Ale on nie odpowiedział, nawet się nie poruszył, zamyślony wpatrywał się w dal. Trwało to już na tyle długo, że się zirytowała, chciała znać odpowiedź, choćby najboleśniejszą, ale jednak prawdziwą. Jednocześnie się bała, gdzieś w głębi serca liczyła na to, że ta cisza potrwa wieczność, że nigdy nie będzie musiała zmierzyć się z prawdą.

-Jesteś, tak? Wszystkie fakty do siebie pasują, to że nie chciałeś wejść do Farplane, to że zawsze odchodziłeś podczas odsyłania –całe jej ciało napięło się w oczekiwaniu, przecież nie mógł jej ignorować przez wieczność.

-Tak.

Jedno słowo, jedno jedyne, które boleśnie wbiło się w jej umysł. Auron powiedział to tonem jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, całkiem beznamiętnie. Rikku poczuła, że już nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, kolana jej zmiękły więc osunęła się na ziemię. Łzy do tej pory trzymane w ryzach, zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

-To, to… Niemożliwe -łkała nie potrafiąc pozbierać się z szoku.

Wiedziała, niby się domyśliła, ale kiedy usłyszała to od niego… Nie mogła się ruszyć, rozpacz rozrywała jej serce na kawałki. Myśl że on nie należy już do tego świata, że kiedy to się skończy będzie musiał odejść.

Usłyszała kroki, zamazany obraz jego butów tuż przy niej wyrwał ją z lamentu. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano, a potem delikatnie dotknął dłonią jej policzka. Chłodny dotyk rękawicy zmusił ją do spojrzenia na jego twarz.

-Nie płacz –wyszeptał przesuwając kciukiem po jej skórze. –Nie marnuj swoich łez na mnie, nie warto.

Jego niski, chrapliwy głos wyrażał szczerą troskę. Nie ułatwił jej tego, nie sprawił, ze poczuła się lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. Wiedziała, że był warty każdej z jej łez, bo był dla niej ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny w całym jej życiu. Jego odwaga, postawa, silna aparycja przyciągały ją jak magnes. Pokochała go, nie liczyło się dla niej, że jest tyle starszy, jego wiek nie grał roli. Wiedziała, że nigdy już nie spotka mężczyzny takiego jak on, że już nigdy nie poczuje do nikogo takiego uczucia, tak silnego, że wizja jego straty uniemożliwiała jej funkcjonowanie.

-Gdy pokonamy Sina, czy ty? Czy Yunie Cię odeśle?

Nie odpowiedział, nie musiał. Rikku wiedziała, że to nieuniknione.

-Nie musisz odchodzić, przecież teraz żyjesz normalnie, nie możesz zostać? –złapała go za ramiona i przyglądała się błagająco.

-Nie, jestem już zmęczony. I tak żyłem zbyt długo, mój czas skończył się dawno temu.

-To nie fair, to jest nie fair… -wyszeptała tylko, ponownie spuszczając głowę i uwalniając go z uścisku.

-Musisz zrozumieć, że nawet to że tu teraz jestem jest nienaturalne, Ci którzy już umarli powinni odejść, takimi prawami rządzi się świat. Gdy tylko zrealizuję swoją misję, muszę zniknąć.

Zabrakło jej sił, wiedziała, że Auron ma rację, że jego argumenty są słuszne. Więc czemu czuła się z tym tak źle? Nastała długa cisza, w czasie której nie odważyła się na niego spojrzeć nawet przez chwilę. Myśli w głowie kłębiły się jej chaotycznie, czuła się jakby tonęła, tonęła w ciemności niezdolna do ucieczki. Z początku nie zauważyła, że wstał i zaczął odchodzić, nie zauważyła też, że łzy już nie zasłaniały jej widoku. W świetle księżyca dokładnie widziała jak jego plecy coraz bardziej się oddalają, zaraz zniknie wśród drzew, nie chciała żeby odszedł, nie teraz, w tym momencie chciała by był przy niej.

-Kocham Cię.

Dwa słowa, wypowiedziane szybko, na tyle głośno, że drzewa poruszyły się niespokojnie. W jej głosie była desperacja, za wszelką cenę chciała go zatrzymać. Nie martwiła się co on sobie o niej pomyśli, nie zważała na to, że coś jest niestosowne. Zadziałało, odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, nie krył zaskoczenia wyznaniem młodziutkiej Al Bhed. Już otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale ona nie czekała. Bojąc się odrzucenia, wstała i nim się zorientował przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem obejmując go w pasie rękoma. To chyba zaskoczyło go jeszcze bardziej, zaniemówił z wrażenia.

-Kocham Cię –wyszeptała wtulając się w jego pierś. –Kocham Cię już od długiego czasu, ale zawsze się bałam, tego co inni powiedzą, tego że mnie odrzucisz. Ale już się nie boję, przestało mnie to obchodzić, jeśli masz wkrótce odejść to nie chcę tracić czasu. Nie chcę potem żałować, że nigdy nie wyznałam co czuję.

Poczuła, że napięte mięśnie Aurona rozluźniają się, a jego prawa ręka obejmuje ją delikatnie. Jej serce było rozdarte, jednocześnie szczęśliwe z powodu jego obecności, a w tym samym czasie nieszczęśliwe z powodu prawdy jaką o nim odkryło. Nie wie ile tak stali w swoich objęciach, chciała żeby to trwało latami, chciała już nigdy się stąd nie ruszać.

Kiedy spojrzała na jego twarz zrozumiała, że jest rozbity, jakiekolwiek wątpliwości miał, stargały jego opanowane zawsze oblicze, Rikku ujrzała tę część jego, którą zawsze ukrywał przed światem. Wspięła się na palce i nim zareagował, ostrożnie przyłożyła swoje usta do jego. Delikatny pocałunek, w który przelała całe swoje uczucie. Nie odepchnął jej, nie kazał przestać, tylko się przyglądał, w ciemnym oku dojrzała niezgłębiony smutek.

-Musimy już wracać, niedługo zrobi się jasno –jego głos brzmiał inaczej, był niesamowicie odległy, on sam mimo bliskości wydawał jej się bardziej oddalony niż kiedykolwiek.

Puściła go niechętnie, gdy tylko oddaliła się od jego ciała poczuła chłodny wiatr, który wzdrygnął jej ciałem.

-Tak, masz rację, reszta wkrótce się obudzi –skierowała swoje kroki w stronę obozu.

Kiedy znalazła się na linii drzew poczuła jak ciepła ręka owija się wokół jej ciała, zaskoczona spojrzała w stronę Aurona. Uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, wtuliła się w jego bok i razem poszli przed siebie. Nie myślała już o tym co będzie, gdy pokonają Sina, zrozumiała, że nie ma sensu wybiegać tak bardzo w przyszłość. Liczy się to co teraz, ta chwila, bo ona już nigdy nie wróci. Teraz się cieszyła, i choćby jutro miała płakać… Dziś była szczęśliwa.


End file.
